Tout ce qui dure
by Merise-R
Summary: "Pardon Mika, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu je crois..." Après douze ans de sommeil, Raphael a beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le monde autour de lui ... mais au moins il sait que certaines personnes ne changent jamais.
1. Chapter 1

La lumière le brûlait, ce fut la première chose dont il eut conscience. Il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Des pensées se formaient dans son esprit embrumé. Si la lumière le brulait, il pouvait voir à nouveau et c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il accueillit donc la douleur qui se propageait de ses prunelles à l'arrière de son crâne comme une bénédiction.

Il était en vie, il était conscient. En attendant que sa vue s'habitue à nouveau à la clarté du monde des vivants, il essayait de bouger ses mains : sous lui un tissu froid et plastifié, autour de lui le contact rigide du verre.

Un de ces sarcophages de sommeil prolongé sans doute, il avait dû dormir longtemps. Sa vue qui s'affinait petit à petit lui confirma ce qu'il pensait : Il était sous un dôme de verre, dans une pièce inconnue. Des murs gris, pas de fenêtre. Personne ne semblait veiller sur lui. Il tendit l'oreille : rien. Enfin, à part le « bip » régulier des instruments qui l'avaient tenu en vie jusque-là… mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, cela revenait donc à « rien » pour lui.

Ses yeux distinguèrent enfin des taches rouges sur son cercueil de verre, et son cœur rata un battement. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer en son absence ? Où était tout le monde ?

Le sang lui battait les tempes sous l'effort alors qu'il tentait de se relever pour examiner les traces. C'était une écriture, une sale écriture d'ailleurs, et familière.

Évidemment, étant écrit à l'extérieur du sarcophage, il ne pouvait la lire qu'à l'envers. Il se concentra. Un mot à la fois.

« _Esp_… »

Il plissa les yeux sous l'effort, ses lèvres formant les mots qu'il déchiffrait avec difficulté.

« _Espèce d'imbécile_ »

Il pencha la tête comme un animal surprit puis partit d'un rire nerveux qui lui secoua douloureusement les côtes, alors que la tension disparaissait peu à peu de sa poitrine. Pendant ce temps, l'appareil qui avait détecté que son occupant était conscient avait décidé de le libérer, le dôme se souleva avec un léger sifflement.

Raphael s'appuya sur le bord de ce qui avait été son lit depuis il ne savait combien de temps, contenant les derniers hoquets de son hilarité. Ses jambes auraient du mal à le porter tout de suite, constata-t-il. Il essaya quelques mouvements simples pour refaire partir la circulation tout en s'attardant sur les multiples « mots doux » que _quelqu'un_ lui avait laissé au feutre sur la paroi de son sarcophage.

« _Ci-gît Docteur Pervers_ »

Celle-là le fit sourire. Il demanderait sérieusement à ce que ça soit son épitaphe, un jour.

_« Lâcheur_ »

« _Un jour de plus et je…_ », le reste était illisible.

A son sourire avait succédé un froncement de sourcils inquiet. Michael avait eu besoin de lui parler, il ne doutait pas que ce… travail d'artiste en était l'expression. Il pouvait deviner lesquels étaient les plus récents juste par la différence d'écriture qui se détériorait petit à petit, se faisant plus nerveuse alors que les insultes ressemblaient de plus en plus à des suppliques. A coté du sarcophage étaient entassés des coussins, des couvertures, des papiers et tout un fatras métallique qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« _Promets-moi que tu resteras près de moi…_ »

C'est ce qu'il lui avait demandé avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il secoua la tête, désolé.

_Oh Michael, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu prennes tout au pied de la lettre ?_

Un poids sur le cœur, il tenta finalement de se lever.

Il avançait doucement, à tâtons dans le couloir de ciment, un peu désorienté. Ce n'était clairement pas sa clinique, on se serait plutôt cru dans un bunker de la dernière guerre.

Un bruit soudain le fit sursauter au fond du couloir, suivit du son d'une voix grave, menaçante. Un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres: Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre quelqu'un jurer comme un païen. Trouvant une nouvelle force dans le son de cette voix familière, il hâta le pas et enfin le couloir déboucha sur une pièce chaotique, à peine meublée, des rations de survie entassées sur des meubles, des armes, des piles de papiers étalées ici et là. Et au milieu de ce chaos, Michael. Pieds nus, son éternel short pour tout vêtement, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude (chose qu'il avait toujours crue impossible.)

Le rouquin lui tournait le dos, s'affairant à réparer une arme qui semblait être une sorte d'hybride entre une mitraillette et un canon.

Il s'avança doucement derrière lui, se demandant comment aborder son ami après tout ce qui avait dû être un sacré bout de temps. Avant qu'il ait pu prendre une décision consciente, il était déjà penché par-dessus l'épaule dénudée du jeune homme, un sourire aux lèvres et lui murmurait :

« Tu sais, j'aurais préféré une banderole de bienvenue plutôt que des jurons comme accueil, mon petit Mika. »

Il recula d'un pas en prévision d'une réaction éclatante de l'ange de feu, mais celui-ci ne lui accorda qu'un regard blasé par-dessus son épaule et un haussement de sourcils.

-« Et puis quoi encore ? Un strip-tease en tenue de soubrette ? Regarde-moi ça plutôt » dit-il en lui montrant son arme à moitié démontée. « Je crois que j'ai fait un truc de travers mais j'arrive pas à trouver quoi. »

Raphael le regarda un instant, décontenancé. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de réactions de la part de Michael, des cris et des explosions surtout, mais de l'indifférence, ça jamais.

Il balbutia quelques mots, mais son esprit logique fonctionnait encore et il identifia le problème sans y penser :

-« Tu as monté le canon à l'envers » dit-il en désignant l'objet.

Michael leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Mais quel con je fais... Merci, mon vieux, je dors vraiment pas assez ces jours-ci. »

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, et Raphael eut un frisson. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il avait en effet des cernes sous les yeux, mais il avait aussi maigri et son regard… Ses yeux semblaient passer à travers lui, comme s'il n'était même pas là. Inquiet, il passa doucement une main dans la crinière rousse du garçon.

\- «Mon petit Mika… » commença-t-il.

Mais Michael s'ébroua comme un cheval qui refuse la bride.

-« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me toucher… » grogna-t-il en s'apprêtant à repousser la main de son ami.

Soudain il s'arrêta net, les yeux ronds. Sa poigne se fit plus ferme autour de la main de Raphael, et il la porta lentement à son visage. Raphael n'osait faire un geste, fasciné qu'il était par ces yeux dorés, hallucinés, que Michael fixait sur lui. Puis la chaleur de sa joue apparut contre sa paume comme une délicieuse brûlure, son premier contact physique depuis une éternité. Raphael essayait de maitriser son trouble alors que ses doigts traçaient malgré lui les contours du dragon tatoué sur la joue de l'ange de feu... Puis une douleur vive brisa le charme, et il retira brusquement sa main, comme mordu par un serpent. Et mordu, c'était précisément ce qu'il était à en juger par les marques sur sa main et le sang qui maculait maintenant sa peau laiteuse, dégouttant lentement sur le sol. Ce fut au tour de Raphael de jurer.

-« _Nom de dieu_, mais je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? »

Mais Michael le regardait toujours, et pire, passait sa langue sur ses lèvres rouges comme pour mieux gouter le sang qu'il avait fait couler de la plaie de son ami. La respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra à mesure que le goût ferreux du sang lui emplissait la bouche. Il déglutit avec difficulté et quitta soudain la pièce. Il allait d'un pas rapide vers la salle dans laquelle Raphael s'était réveillé. Celui-ci, soignant sa plaie sans même y prêter attention, avait peur de commencer à comprendre. Il s'assit sur le vieux divan en tissu noir au milieu de la pièce et attendit simplement que son ami revienne.

Quand la tête rousse réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, il n'y avait plus de trace d'indifférence. Son pas était hésitant, sa respiration courte et il se tenait aux murs à la manière dont Raphael l'avait fait avant lui. Il murmura quelque chose pour lui-même avant de balbutier, dans un chuchotement:

-« Alors, tu es vraiment là ? »

-« J'en ai bien peur, mon petit Mika » fit-il avec un long hochement de tête, ses soupçons confirmés.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux, hochant la tête comme s'il avait du mal à accepter cette idée. Il se marmonnait quelque chose à lui-même de nouveau. Il était loin, mentalement du moins. Raphael s'approcha et lui frôla le poignent pour attirer son attention, l'entoura délicatement de ses doigts.

-« Pardon Mika, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu je crois.» fit-il presque tout bas.

Le garçon eut un sourire las.

-« Seulement douze ans. » Raphael ne lui rendit pas son sourire, il enregistrait le chiffre. Michael continua: « Tu vois, maman Raph peut s'absenter plus de trois minutes sans que je m'empale sur ma propre épée. » Il lui fit un sourire -_forcé, depuis quand Michael se force à sourire?_\- qui dénudait ses canines pointues et lui donnait un air faussement insolent. Les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux démentaient chacun de ses mots. Raphael passa machinalement un doigt sous les cils de son ami pour y chasser ces larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

-« Ne pas se nourrir et halluciner son meilleur ami est difficilement la marque d'une vie saine et équilibrée, Mikanou. » Michael baissa les yeux et tiqua à ce surnom, mais il insista. « Parce que c'est bien ce qui est arrivé n'est-ce pas ? »

Quand un éclair de détresse passa dans le regard de l'ange, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

-« Ne te flatte pas, je m'ennuyais c'est tout. » cracha-t-il en s'arrachant à sa poigne, « et c'est pas comme si j'avais pas toujours été un peu cinglé de toute façon. »

Il finit par grommeler quelque chose d'inintelligible et se remit à tripoter son arme, les joues rouges d'embarras.

Raphael se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait besoin de nouvelles leçons dans l'apprivoisement des fauves semblait-il, il avait perdu la main. Il valait mieux changer de sujet.

-« A moins qu'on ait décidé de refaire la décoration, ce n'est pas ma clinique ici ? Où sommes-nous ? » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil par la seule fenêtre ouverte au fond de la pièce. Une grande plaine rocheuse avec quelques touffes d'herbes ici et là, même quelques fleurs.

Michael, qui appréciait de laisser derrière lui les choses inutiles comme les sentiments et les effets du manque affectif chez les anges pyromanes, se retourna pour lui expliquer :

-« Frontière Est, l'ancien QG de la première guerre tu te souviens ? »

Raphael hocha la tête. Ils avaient passé plusieurs mois à cet endroit à défendre la frontière dans le passé, dormant à la belle étoile dans des lits de fortune. Le bon vieux temps, comme disait Michael.

-« L'endroit a changé, ça n'a plus l'air aussi… chaotique disons. La guerre n'est pas finie ? Où sont tes hommes ? »

Michael baissa les yeux, adossé à une table. Ses muscles étaient contractés, ses poings serrés derrière lui malgré son apparente nonchalance. Au moins Raphael pouvait toujours se féliciter de reconnaitre quand son ami était mal à l'aise.

-« La guerre que t'as connue est finie, ouais. » finit-il pas répondre. « Mais y'en a toujours une autre qui suit, pas vrai ? Et mes hommes sont pas là, y'a juste nous. »

Raphael, intrigué, attendait la suite lorsqu'un bruit leur parvint au-dessus de leur tête. Michael ne broncha pas, il regarda simplement en l'air, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

-« Et je pensais qu'on aurait un peu plus le temps pour discuter. Allez, viens. »

Sur ce, il se saisit de son épée de feu qui gisait sur le canapé comme n'importe quel objet inutile et Raphael ne put que lui emboiter le pas vers la sortie.

Au-dessus d'eux, deux imposantes merkabahs de combat étaient en train d'atterrir, arrachant la verdure qui avait réussi à se faire une place au soleil sur la plaine. Un des vaisseaux s'ouvrit et déversa une flopée d'hommes en costume noir, portant de nouvelles armes que Raphael n'avait encore jamais vu. Michael sortit ses ailes, et ils se figèrent tous sur place. Raphael, qui tenait à peine debout depuis quelques minutes, sortit pourtant ses ailes à son tour. Si Michael se battait, il se battrait aussi même si c'était probablement une très mauvaise idée. Mais Michael n'engagea pas le combat, il eut un reniflement méprisant et son épée disparut de ses mains. Il jeta un regard à la fois doux et las à son ami.

-« Ça va, c'est bon, pas besoin d'en arriver là mon vieux. »

Les ailes magnifiques de l'ange de feu disparurent à leur tour. Après un moment embarrassant où une trentaine d'hommes tenaient en joue un gamin d'un mètre-soixante émacié et à moitié nu, un d'entre eux s'avança vers lui, visiblement à contrecœur. Il devait probablement avoir perdu à la courte paille. Toujours en le tenant en joue avec son arme, il s'exclama :

-« Archange Michael, ange élémentaire du feu, nous sommes ici pour vous arrêter pour traitrise et l'enlèvement du Grand Vertu Raphael. »

-« Michael qu'est-ce que… » commença le kidnappé, abasourdi.

-« C'est une longue histoire, ok ? » soupira Michael.

Raphael jura une nouvelle fois, ce qui n'était pas digne d'un homme de sa classe pensait-il mais avant qu'il ait pu questionner son ami, l'homme en noir (visiblement assez fâché d'être ainsi ignoré malgré son grade et son arme) sortit un collier d'entrave de sa poche. Avec ça autour du cou l'ange le plus puissant n'était guère plus dangereux qu'un chiot.

-« Archange Michael, avez-vous l'intention de résister ? » s'exclama-t-il d'un air faussement assuré, bien conscient des dizaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur lui.

Pour toute réponse, Michael avança vers lui, provoquant un sursaut chez l'homme qui faillit appuyer sur la gâchette. Mais Michael se contenta d'écarter sa natte de son épaule pour mieux présenter son cou nu à l'officier. Celui-ci, après un moment d'hésitation, avança d'un pas et lui passa rapidement le collier qui se referma avec un bruit métallique. Visiblement soulagé, d'autres hommes vinrent et l'entourèrent. Bientôt les poings de l'ange de feu étaient entravés par des chaines plus lourdes que lui, comme un chat errant qu'on aurait pris pour un lion. Raphael, abasourdi par le spectacle sortit enfin de sa stupeur.

-« Une seconde, je crois qu'il y a méprise. Je suis le grand Vertu et il n'y a pas eu kidnapping. » Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis à son ami qu'il aurait du mal à justifier et concéda «Un emprunt tout au plus. »

Le reconnaissant enfin, les hommes s'inclinèrent, certains mettant un genou à terre devant lui.

-« Maitre Raphael, bienvenue parmi nous. Beaucoup de choses vous échappent dû à votre long repos, mais nous sommes heureux de vous revoir en vie. » dit un des gradés d'une seule traite. « Nous avions perdu espoir de vous retrouver un jour, et l'ange du feu avait caché son aura, se rendant introuvable… mais grâce à votre réveil… »

Raphael n'écouta pas le reste, il aurait voulu pouvoir se frapper. Il s'était réveillé, servi de ses pouvoirs, son aura brulant comme un feu de joie dans l'Ether. A présent Michael était enchainé comme un animal, emmené brutalement par des hommes qui se sentaient d'humeur à jouer les gros durs maintenant que la menace était rendue impuissante.

-« Michael… Je vais arranger tout ça.» lança-t-il au garçon qu'on faisait grimper dans le vaisseau.

Celui-ci eut un sourire triste et lui fit juste un signe de la main, faisant cliqueter les chaines autour de ses poignets.

-« J'en doute pas, mon vieux. On se parlera plus tard, on n'en est plus à ça près. »

Et ainsi, enchainé et entouré par les rires forcés de ses gardes, il disparut aux yeux de Raphael.

* * *

_Alors voila donc l'intro d'une fic que j'ai en tête depuis une éternité! J'hésitais un peu à poster parce que j'arrive longtemps après la bataille (les combattants ont eu le temps d'être enterrés et de se réincarner trois fois je pense) mais j'espère que ça intéressera encore quelqu'un! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

-« Maitre Raphael, comprenez bien… vous n'êtes pas encore en état… »

Raphael retint un énième soupir, bras croisés sur la poitrine, image même de l'agacement le plus profond. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'il n'écoutait plus et il n'avait toujours pas raté quoi que ce soit qui vaille la peine d'être entendu.

-« …plus de tests… quelques minutes… votre état de santé… »

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de déclarer, avec le peu de patience qui lui restait

\- « Et moi, en tant que médecin plus gradé que vous, je vous demande pour la dernière fois de _dégager de mon chemin_. »

Il darda un regard mauvais sur son vis-à-vis qui, malgré sa carrure, fit un pas en arrière. Raphael pouvait faire preuve de diplomatie quand il voulait, mais celle-ci avait échoué il y avait déjà plusieurs heures, voire plusieurs siècles pour autant qu'il sache. Il avait fini par perdre la notion du temps dans cette pièce grise sans fenêtres. Des tests, encore des tests et ses "médecins" qui portaient des uniformes dont il ne reconnaissait pas l'insigne sous leurs vestes blanches...

Il avait failli perdre son sang-froid plusieurs fois déjà, mais Michael avait été embarqué dieu seul savait où après s'être _rendu_. Si même l'ange de feu ne voyait pas la violence comme une option ici, il y avait sûrement une raison. Mais tout de même…

-« Maitre Raphael, ce sont les ordres… Nous voulons juste… »

L'homme réajustait sans cesse ses lunettes, cherchait ses mots, lançant des regards désespérés à un officier qui parlait dans son téléphone en faisant des signes de tête dans leur direction. Les yeux de Raphael tombèrent sur l'arme de l'officier. Fallait-il en arriver là ? Mais le destin devait avoir le médecin dans son cœur parce que l'officier raccrocha enfin et se tourna vers Raphael en lui disant :

-« Excusez-nous de vous avoir retenu ici si longtemps, Maitre Raphael. Maitre Gabriel va venir vous voir dans un instant et vous pourrez partir avec elle. »

Les yeux de Raphael s'écarquillèrent malgré lui. Gabriel. Elle était déjà réveillée ? Cela faisait un peu plus de dix ans depuis les évènements avec Sara Mudo, elle était donc morte avant même ses trente ans. Il secoua la tête, navré. Ça avait bien valut la peine de se battre ainsi pour mourir si jeune.

Le glissement de la porte le tira de ses pensées : Une femme apparut, yeux bleus encadrés par des cheveux assortis. Il ne s'attendait pas à être face à elle si vite.

-« Gabriel… »

Il chercha une formule polie pour la saluer, étant donné la façon dont il s'était conduit avec sa dernière incarnation mais celle-ci lança tout de suite;

-« Bienvenue parmi les vivants, Raphael. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions… suis-moi, s'il te plait.»

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Gabriel fit volte-face pour s'engager dans le couloir, l'ange de l'air sur les talons. Elle avait toujours été pour le moins sérieuse mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle froideur venant de quelqu'un qui était presque de la famille. Il la rattrapa en quelques foulées et attaqua directement, puisque c'est ce qu'elle semblait vouloir.

-« Une, en fait: Où est Michael ? »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et leva vers lui un regard affligé, voire tragique.

-« Oh, lui. Je suis désolée Raphael, vous étiez amis c'est vrai. » Raphael pâlit à la mention du mot _étiez_. Elle continua : « Mais tu dois savoir qu'il a toujours été une tête brûlée. Après ton… départ il a commencé à agir étrangement... »

La réflexion lui fit lever un sourcil interrogateur.

-« C'est Michael. Ce qui serait étrange c'est qu'il ne se conduise pas étrangement. Précise s'il te plait. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il lui coutait de lui parler de ça.

-« Disons qu'il est devenu un peu… paranoïaque. Il s'est mis à accuser les gens autour de lui d'être, je cite, _diaboliques_. Des traitres. Et je ne te répète que la version polie de ce qu'il a dit. Puis, ironiquement, un beau jour il a tout fait sauter et t'a kidnappé. » Elle soupira « Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il perde l'esprit un jour ou l'autre et que des explosions soient de la partie mais ça… »

_Des traitres… Il voulait me protéger ?_

Il se passa une main sur les paupières un bref moment pendant que son esprit fatigué enregistrait ces données. Que les soupçons de Michael soient fondés ou non, ses intentions n'avaient pas été mauvaises, il avait juste voulu l'aider. Il fallait qu'il réagisse.

-« Bien, où est-il, maintenant ? »

-« En train d'être interrogé par mes unités de protection. »

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette unité, mais soit. Il était en train d'essayer d'assembler le puzzle qu'était le monde autour de lui à présent quand tout à coup un autre visage familier apparut au détour d'un couloir.

-« Maitre Raphael ! » s'écria Barbiel, son expression s'éclairant brièvement, puis elle aperçut Gabriel qui la toisait en retour et son sourire disparut. Elle prit une seconde pour se reprendre.

-« Maitre… on vient juste de m'apprendre pour votre réveil. »

Enfin quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Il était heureux de la revoir aussi, mais les retrouvailles attendraient. Il posa les yeux sur son uniforme : Elle avait été rétrogradée depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

-« Nous fêterons ça plus tard, malheureusement. Il semble y avoir une réelle confusion autour de moi, je dois mettre un peu d'ordre. »

Elle acquiesça, attendant des instructions. Raphael se tourna vers Gabriel.

-« Qui occupe mes fonctions aujourd'hui ? »

-« Il s'appelle Jahdiel. Je suis sûre que tu… »

-« Il n'occupe plus ces fonctions, désormais. Je reprends ma place dès aujourd'hui et Barbiel reprend son grade d'aide de camp. »

Gabriel eut un mince sourire.

-« Si c'est ton choix. Je voulais juste te rendre ta réadaptation plus simple. »

-« Je n'en doute pas. Barbiel, fais en sorte que mon siège sois vide pour demain. J'ai encore une chose à régler aujourd'hui. »

-« Bien, Maitre Raphael. » fit-elle gravement, comprenant ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle fit un salut formel aux deux archanges et s'en fut botter ce brave Jahdiel hors du fauteuil de son maitre.

Raphael se tourna à nouveau vers Gabriel.

-« Où retient-on Michael ? »

-« Prison haute sécurité, Machonon. Je crois que tu connais. »

-« Bien, je vais aller régler ça si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient »

-« Bien sûr que non », fit elle en repoussant distraitement une mèche bleue derrière son oreille.

Raphael rassembla ses forces, et au bout d'un moment une légère brise se mit à voleter autour de lui. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, maintenant qu'il était hors du bouclier astral il se téléporterait directement en ville. Il entendit quand même Gabriel ajouter « Et au fait, bienvenue à la maison, Raphael. »

Et elle avait aux lèvres un sourire étrange, qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu.

* * *

Il aurait voulu pouvoir se téléporter directement devant la prison, malheureusement l'endroit était, par définition, bien gardé et sous multiples boucliers astraux. Les démarches qu'on lui fit subir pendant plus d'une demi-heure lui semblèrent durer une éternité.

Un homme le reçut finalement, cheveux noirs courts plaqués en arrière, yeux tout aussi sombres et inexpressifs. Tout à fait le type de personne qu'il verrait à la tête de ce genre d'endroit.

-« Mon nom est Zael, Maitre. » fit-il avec une petite courbette. « Veuillez me suivre» dit-il respectueusement alors que Raphael lui emboitait le pas.

Il l'emmena dans une grande pièce dont un mur était fait de verre, et de l'autre côté se trouvait Michael. Ses poings se serrèrent malgré lui.

Le garçon était assis face à une poignée d'hommes apparemment fort amusés de son sort. Il avait les yeux baissés sur les menottes plus grosses que ses poignets, tripotant la chaine d'un air absent. Son visage portait des bleus et autres marques de coups, et un filet de sang lui coulait d'une plaie sur le front, dans son œil droit qu'il gardait mi-clos. Plus inquiétants étaient les hématomes à son bras. On lui avait injecté quelque chose.

Sans attendre la permission de l'officier, il ouvrit directement la porte et une demi-douzaine de regards se portèrent sur lui. Michael, lui, ne releva pas la tête, continuant son inspection méticuleuse de ses chaines, mais un sourire amusé lui étira les lèvres.

-« Il était temps, je commençais à m'ennuyer… »

-« Navré, Mika. Si j'avais su que tu étais détenu par des bouchers… »

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce. Les hommes jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs à leur chef qui n'appréciait visiblement pas le peu de cas que l'Archange faisait de son autorité.

Raphael jeta un œil aux menottes que lui montrait maintenant son ami et se retourna vers l'officier.

-« Les clés. Il repart avec moi. »

Zael fit un sourire affecté.

-« J'aimerais pouvoir vous satisfaire, Maitre Raphael, mais nous ne pouvons vous laisser partir ainsi avec un prisonnier. Il vous a kidnappé et gardé caché on ne sait où toutes ces années et… »

-« A ma demande. »

L'homme souleva un sourcil circonspect.

-« Votre demande ? »

-« Oui, je me suis brièvement réveillé et dans mon état mental précaire, j'ai demandé à mon collègue de m'emmener au loin, je craignais pour ma sécurité. Voila, votre innocente victime ne portera pas plainte et prend son agresseur sous sa responsabilité. »

A ces mots Michael releva la tête vers lui, agrippant un pan du costume de Raphael en articulant un « _non_ » silencieux. Raphael lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-« C'est bon Michael, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. »

Zael hocha la tête, et s'assit calmement à son bureau. Il choisit une liasse de papiers et fouilla une seconde pour trouver la feuille qu'il cherchait. De la même voix neutre, il se mit à énumérer :

-« Il a aussi fait sauter tout une aire de la clinique où vous reposiez, agressé des gardes avec leurs propres armes ainsi… qu'une civière ? Sans parler des deux merkabahs qu'il a abattues avec la sienne sur le chemin… »

Les lèvres de Raphael se serrèrent en une fine ligne et il glissa un regard en coin à Michael.

-« J'ai essayé de te prévenir… » marmonnait celui-ci la tête baissée, soudain très intéressé par le bout de ses bottes.

-« Je suppose que vous allez prendre tout cela sous votre responsabilité aussi, Maitre Raphael ? Après tout cet homme est un fugitif depuis des années et tous ses biens ont été saisis. »

Raphael fit le sourire le plus forcé de toute sa vie.

-« Mais évidemment. Tout cela n'est dû qu'à un malentendu dû à mon _inconscience_ et mon _impulsivité_. »

Michael ne releva pas le reproche à peine déguisé. Si Zael ressentait de la contrariété il n'en montra rien mais se leva et emmena Raphael loin de la vue du prisonnier. Avant que Michael ne puisse le réclamer, quelqu'un s'approcha de lui et les menottes tombèrent bruyamment sur le sol. Qui l'avait libéré ? Il n'en savait rien. Le garde s'était juste approché assez longtemps pour faire tourner la clé dans la serrure et s'était à nouveau reculé comme s'il craignait quelques représailles. Et à juste titre, vu le regard que celui-ci leur lançait en massant ses poignets endoloris.

Raphael revint finalement et lui tendit la main.

-« On y va Mika, tout est arrangé. »

Michael répondit par un sourire qui découvrit ses canines blanches et il prit la main tendue de son ami. Doucement, plus doucement que Raphael l'escomptait, il se hissa à sa hauteur et ils marchèrent vers la sortie. Calmement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Michael marchait la tête haute, un sourire au lèvre. Il était arrivé en parie, il repartait libre, l'hostilité autour d'eux était palpable mais il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Raphael se demandait bien quel genre de drogue on avait pu donner à sa tête brulée, lorsque celui-ci leva lentement sa main pour faire un bras d'honneur à ses geôliers sans même leur faire la grâce de se retourner. Ça au moins, c'était rassurant.

Dans le couloir qui menait vers la sortie, Michael lui demanda enfin;

-« C'est bon, y'a plus personne qui nous observe là ? »

Raphael jeta un discret coup d'œil aux alentours et fit un signe négatif de la tête.

-« Parfait. »

Et en disait ça il s'écroula d'un coup. Il serait tombé face contre terre si Raphael ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Celui-ci porta le corps de son ami contre lui avec une facilité qui lui brisa le cœur, tant il était devenu léger.

-« Merde, tu sais pas me fourrer par-dessus ton épaule comme un mec, non ? Je suis pas ta délicate princesse », marmonna Michael sans essayer de se dégager tout au moins.

-« Un merci aurait suffit » fit Raphael avec un sourire presque amusé.

Michael lui rendit son sourire qui se changea en une grimace de douleur alors que la plaie de sa lèvre boursouflée se rouvrait.

-« On leur fera payer ça, mon petit Mika » lui murmura-t-il. Celui-ci eu un léger hochement de tête qui lui arracha un gémissement.

Raphael faisait mentalement l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il aurait à soigner. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'Archange fut tellement tombé en disgrâce qu'on se permette de le traiter comme ça. A vrai dire, lui-même n'était pas sûr de comprendre la situation, mais il sentait que comme toujours, c'était aux cotés de l'ange de feu qu'il se battrait. Il se souvint de ce que Michael lui avait dit le jour précédent. Il se souvint de ce que Michael lui avait dit le jour précédent. Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, le garçon leva les yeux vers lui.

-« C'est la guerre, je te l'ai dit... et ils la font salement, leur guerre… » dit-il avec un sourire amer alors qu'il sombrait doucement dans l'inconscience.

Raphael le regarda fermer les yeux sous ses cils cuivrés en méditant ses paroles. Puis il repensa à la façon dont on les avait détenus, aux chaines autour des poignets du garçon, à cette Gabriel qui était tout sauf _Gabriel_.

Soudain il eut l'impression que des centaines d'yeux étaient braqués sur eux, observant leurs faits et gestes, attendant un faux pas.

Il serra un peu plus son précieux fardeau contre lui et pressa le pas vers la sortie.

* * *

_Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ? Il ne savait plus. Des ombres autour de lui, sous ses pas, depuis des jours. Il avait mal, sans doute d'avoir tellement marché. Soif aussi. _

_Et puis brusquement, le monde se fit plus clair. Trop clair. Désorienté, il posa un genou à terre.._

_Dans sa confusion, il tâtonnait autour de lui, frottait ses yeux, essayait de se relever lorsqu'enfin quelque chose de doux l'enserra et il oublia jusqu'à la lumière qui lui brûlait les yeux.  
Il leva le visage vers la présence à ses côtés et rencontra de doux yeux bleus posés sur lui._

_-« Bal… » murmura-t-il, presque désespéré._

_-« Maitre Michael… Vous avez fait un si long chemin… » Elle lui fit ce sourire chaleureux qu'elle réservait toujours pour lui. « …mais vous êtes à l'abri maintenant. »_

_A l'abri. Comme c'était tentant de se laisser aller. Des mains douces sur son visage, comme ça lui avait manqué. Un contact chaleureux, après toutes ces années. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, pas encore. Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi. Pourquoi, pas avec elle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être un sanctuaire pour lui, elle ne pouvait plus._

Ses yeux étaient bien ouverts à présent. Un rêve, évidemment. Idiot. Pourtant tout restait blanc autour de lui, la chaleur à ses côtés était toujours là, elle aussi.

-« Mikanou ? Tu m'entends …?»

Raphael lui murmurait gentiment en lui caressant la joue. Michael se releva avec un léger geignement.

-« Bien sûr… » articula-t-il lentement « j'ai pas l'air en pleine forme là ? »

Il souriait en ébouriffant d'une main sa crinière rousse, l'air encore à moitié endormi.

-« A vrai dire ça fait 10 minutes que je te parle et que tu fixes le plafond. »

-« La prochaine fois, essaye une paire de claque ça ira plus vite. »

-« J'y penserai » dit-il en se levant. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a donné comme drogue mais ça fait trois jours que tu dors. »

-« Ouais, ils voulaient me faire cracher des complots qui existent pas… » dit Michael en repoussant les lourdes couvertures, découvrant ainsi son corps nu « …et… pourquoi je suis à poil ? »

-« J'allais t'enlever un rein pour le vendre au marché noir » dit Raphael le plus sérieusement du monde. Puis, comme Michael le regardait d'un air soupçonneux, il rajouta avec humeur « Ou bien je t'ai soigné, si c'est plus plausible. »

En disant ça, il s'était levé du lit et appela une servante. Personne ne vint. Il soupira.

-« Voilà ce qui se passe quand on n'a pas engagé soi-même son personnel. Attends-moi là un instant, je vais te chercher de quoi t'habiller décemment. »

Michael se retint de lui faire remarquer que ses servantes étaient rarement choisies pour leur diligence, mais il ne se sentait pas encore l'esprit assez combatif. Raphael disparut dans l'encadrure de la porte le laissant seul dans la grande chambre silencieuse.

Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre, ce qui lui confirma qu'il était bien chez Raphael. Pas dans sa chambre (qui ressemblait plutôt à un bordel de luxe si ses souvenirs étaient bons), mais dans une des chambres attenantes. Tout était blanc et élégant, et de ridicules petits angelots aux fesses nues dansaient sur la peinture qui ornait le plafond. Et au milieu de tout ce blanc, il y avait lui. Tache rouge sang dans ce décor de cathédrale.

Il se replia sur lui-même une seconde, comme si l'immense lit immaculé allait s'animer et l'avaler d'un coup, puis secoua la tête. Des terreurs de gosses.

Il se leva d'un bond, jurant contre tout ce blanc et les chérubins aussi culs-nus qu'il l'était.

C'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas venir chez Raphael : Dans ce décor il se sentait encore plus importun, déplacé que d'habitude. Sa place était sur un champ de bataille, entouré des odeurs de la poudre à canon et des morts, pas par le lilas ou il ne savait quoi de ce genre-là.

Il entendit un des pas s'approcher dans le couloir et sur la porte retentirent deux petits coups. Heureux de pouvoir se changer les idées, il s'avança et l'ouvrit d'un geste sur une jeune servante.

-« Ah vous êtes réveillé » commença-t-elle avec une courte révérence, « je pensais avoir entendu maitre Raph… »

Sa voix se perdit peu à peu alors que ses yeux descendaient malgré elle du visage du rouquin vers sa nudité.

-« Ouais, il est parti me chercher de quoi m'habiller», répondit celui-ci, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. « Mais j'ai faim, tu vas me chercher un truc à manger s'teplait ? » Comme elle ne répondait pas, rouge d'embarras, il insista : « Dis ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

-« Mais laisse cette pauvre fille tranquille enfin, tu vois bien que tu l'embarrasses » fit Raphael qui revenait avec une pile de vêtements sous le bras.

-« Quoi ? J'ai juste demandé à manger, j'ai même été assez sympa pour dire _s'il te plait_… »

Raphael lui jeta les vêtements au visage avec un soupir.

-« _Habille-toi_ » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Toi, Immane va lui chercher à manger comme il demande, et deux bonnes bouteilles de vin. Michael, suis-moi. »

Tout en réussissant l'exploit de s'habiller et de marcher en même temps, Michael se fit conduire jusqu'à la grande porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse.

Raphael s'attabla près de la rambarde, jetant un œil distrait à la forêt en contrebas puis releva un regard calme, presque indifférent vers lui.

-« Pour info, Kamael est toujours à la tête de ta petite armée. Mais je ne reprendrai pas mes fonctions tout de suite si j'étais toi. La situation est un peu… étrange. Et tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. »

-« Trop gentil » maugréa Michael en sautillant sur une jambe pendant qu'il laçait sa deuxième bottine. Il se laissa finalement tomber dans la chaise que Raphael avait tirée pour lui.

-« Quant à Gabriel… »

-« C'est _pas_ Gabriel » coupa Michael avec colère.

Raphael acquiesça calmement.

-« J'avais compris. C'est _elle_ qui a essayé de me tuer ? »

-« Je pense bien, oui. C'est après son « réveil » que ça a commencé. Tes signes vitaux ont lâché plusieurs fois sans raison. Des gens ont disparu. Puis un beau jour, tu m'as dit…» Il bredouilla une seconde avant de se reprendre: « ...enfin j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai voulu revenir te voir mais des gens de la sécurité n'ont pas voulu me laisser passer. Alors j'ai… improvisé. »

-« Tu as foncé dans le tas et tout détruit sur ton chemin. »

-« C'est ce que je viens de dire. » fit-il les sourcils froncés, ennuyé qu'on lui rabâche des évidences.

-« Et tu t'es bien rattrapé mais qu'allais-tu dire à l'instant ? C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de me sauver ? Le _moi_ que tu hallucinais ? »

Michael mordillait sa lèvre de ses canines pointues, cherchant désespérément à éviter son regard. Avec un haussement d'épaules il finit par répondre

-« …Peut-être. »

-« Je vois. »

Sur ce, Immane revint d'un pas rapide et déposa un plateau en argent sur la table. Deux bouteilles de vin, deux verres. Raphael fit signe a sa servante de disposer et il ouvrit les deux bouteilles. En quelques gestes expérimentés, il se servit un verre et tendit l'autre bouteille à Michael qui prit une longue lampée avec un gémissement de satisfaction. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Raphael.

-« Hé bien, merci dans ce cas », lâcha-t-il finalement.

Michael leva un sourcil soupçonneux, les lèvres encore collées au goulot.

-« Pour ? »

-« Pour tout. Pour être un ami fidèle surtout. Et pour m'avoir sauvé la vie au passage. »

Les joues de Michael s'empourprèrent un peu, difficile à dire si c'était l'effet du vin ou qu'il ne savait jamais trop quoi faire d'un « merci ». Il reposa la bouteille sur la table et s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la main.

-« Au moins un qui ne me croit pas fou. »

Raphael releva la tête de son verre.

-« Je n'irai pas jusque-là » fit-il en retenant un léger rire avant de reprendre une gorgée de vin rouge. « Mais je te crois là-dessus, la situation est plutôt intéressante ici. »

-« J'avais laissé des ordres à Kamael. Barbiel s'occupait de tes affaires, Raziel d'Anima Mundi, pareil pour Uriel… »

-« Uriel ? Ca fait des années qu'il a disparu. Peu après toi en fait. J'espérais que tu en saurais plus. »

Michael déposa sa bouteille et sembla réfléchir un moment, mains croisées sur la table. Il se crispa un instant comme s'il venait de faire une pénible constatation.

-« Alors, il faut que je parle à mon frère. »

Raphael s'étrangla avec son vin.

-« Excuse-moi, j'ai dû mal entendre ? »

Un petit rire secoua les épaules de Michael.

-« C'est vrai que t'as raté pas mal de choses, mon pauvre vieux. »

Raphael déposa son verre sur la table avec un _cling_ métallique, visiblement contrarié.

-« Tu n'avais pas l'intention de lui mettre ton épée en travers du visage ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

-« C'est toujours mon intention, mais ça se fait pas au milieu d'une réunion avec Anima Mundi et tout le tintouin tu sais ? »

Comme l'expression de Raphael passait de « estomaqué » à « horrifié », Michael décida de continuer.

-« Tu vois on a une paix relative avec l'enfer en ce moment. Bon, je ne suis pas con, je sais que c'est jouer avec le feu et ils ont pas l'air de la respecter mais… »

-« Vous leur faites confiance ? »

-« A ces dégénérés? Non, mais je laisse la parlotte à Raziel et toute sa clique. Il tient tellement à sa précieuse paix… si on peut appeler ça comme ça. »

-« D'accord laisse-moi reformuler ma question : Tu _lui_ fait confiance ? »

Michael marqua une pause, fixant Raphael qui avait sur le visage la même expression que lorsqu'il était sur le point d'apprendre à son patient qu'il avait une maladie incurable. Il haussa les épaules.

-« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. On a parlé pendant tout ce bordel avec le messie et dieu, tout ça. Ça a mis certaines choses au clair… Je t'expliquerai un jour. »

-« Et maintenant vous vous entendez tellement bien qu'il va t'expliquer ses plans en détail et te dire qui est chez nous en train de nous mettre des couteaux dans le dos? »

-« Non… Mais je peux essayer d'en tirer quelque chose au moins. »

-« Mika… »

Raphael secoua la tête, baissant brièvement ses longs cils noirs sur un regard triste. Michael repensa brièvement à son rêve, et à Bal, à ses yeux doux. Raphael aussi avait ce regard doux pour lui, mais aussi douloureux, bien souvent. C'était la seule personne à avoir jamais porté sur lui ce regard-là. A avoir mal pour lui. Michael eut un sourire presque tendre.

Soudainement, il sauta hors de sa chaise et avant que Raphael n'ait pu dire un mot, le rouquin était assis sur le bord de la table juste face à lui, un pied sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise. D'un geste vif, le garçon agrippa violemment les deux côtés de son visage et posa un baiser vigoureux sur son front. Puis il l'éloigna juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux, les mains toujours plongées dans ses cheveux blonds.

-« T'as pas changé, ma mère-poule préférée. Tu sais que t'es un con de t'inquiéter autant pour une petite frappe comme moi ? T'es un con et je t'adore. »

S'insurgeant enfin contre ce traitement, Raphael essaya de se dégager. Choqué par le baiser, énervé par ces mains qui fouillaient rudement ses cheveux, il finit par adopter une immobilité glacée, fixant son regard sur celui de Michael jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui fasse une moue boudeuse et cesse de torturer sa dignité.

-« Je ne suis pas _surprotecteur_, si c'est ce que tu insinues… »

-« Je fais plus qu'insinuer… » répondit Michael avec un sourire goguenard.

-« Michael », le coupa gravement le blond « je sais comment tu peux être quand il s'agit de ton frère. Je te connais depuis que nous sommes enfants… je ne veux pas que ça finisse encore de la même façon. »

Il se mordit la lèvre et regretta ces derniers mots. C'était définitivement quelque chose de paternaliste à dire. Il ne l'avait pas voulu mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

A sa surprise, les mains du garçon vinrent à nouveau se poser en coupe autour de son visage, lui relevant doucement la tête.

-« Raphael. Regarde-moi. Je vais bien. » articula-t-il calmement, comme pour imprimer chaque mot dans on esprit. « Je vais _mieux_, en tout cas… »

Il sourit. Ses yeux avaient une sorte de lassitude qui contrastait avec son visage juvénile, mais ses traits, son sourire avaient quelque chose de serein.

-« Je ne me laisserai plus abattre comme autrefois. Les gens évoluent, des fois. Même moi. »

Raphael hocha légèrement la tête. Il allait essayer de le croire, même si Michael et le changement avaient toujours fait deux. Il y avait malgré tout quelque chose de plus solide chez lui depuis son réveil. Michael continua :

-« On va aller s'occuper de ça tous les deux, botter le cul de nos ennemis comme on l'a toujours fait ok ? Toi et moi contre le monde, comme au bon vieux temps. »

Raphael acquiesça, sans croiser son regard toutefois même si la proximité de leurs visages rendait la chose difficile.

-« On va essayer. Le monde a changé, même toi tu as changé, peut-être que c'est mon tour après tout. C'est une décision que j'avais prise moi aussi juste avant mon… repos forcé. »

-« Toi, changer ? Tu ne vas pas devenir un mec sérieux et gentil au moins ? »

Raphael marqua une pause avant de répondre.

-« Si, en quelques sortes. Je ne vais plus pouvoir me la couler douce avant un moment question politique on dirait. Quant à ma vie privée… je crois que j'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner. Et enfin… peu importe… »

-« Non continue, ça m'intéresse. Parle-moi de l'Avènement du Nouveau Raphael. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton amusé, mais Raphael répondit malgré tout :

-« J'ai été un homme aigri pendant des années, emportant le plus de gens... de femmes possibles avec moi. J'ai cru que j'étais différent, je n'avais pas ces besoins _affectifs_. Puis j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé à la seconde où j'ai cru frôler ce dont j'avais besoin avec Sara : je me suis accroché comme un fou, comme si c'était mon seul espoir. Comme n'importe quel imbécile l'aurait fait...» Il soupira. « ...La vérité Michael, c'est que je me sens seul. Désespérément seul. »

Michael ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi sérieuse, ni aussi longue. Bizarrement, il écoutait toujours, bien qu'il affectât de jouer distraitement avec les mèches blondes de son ami.

Raphael continua, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose :

-« …Et puis, je me suis rendu compte que ce dont j'avais besoin était sous mes yeux. Que j'avais peut-être abandonné un peu vite... »

Oui, il connaissait ce sentiment. Des regrets aussi. Comme il en avait eu, en voyant Raphael endormi si longtemps sous ses yeux avec ce foutu air solennel qu'il avait toujours en public. Les traits froids, sans expression comme il sied à un ange convenable. Pas comme lui le voyait, en ce moment… _Son_ Raphael, son ami, les cheveux dans tous les sens comme s'il venait de s'envoyer en l'air, ses yeux bleus troublés qui cherchaient les siens.

Nom de dieu, ce qu'il lui avait manqué.

-« …et après tout ce que cette personne a fait pour moi. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on peut vraiment jauger le cœur de quelqu'un. Tu comprends ?»

Oui, il comprenait. Ses doigts avaient cessé de triturer les cheveux blonds pour toucher délicatement ses joues, cette peau trop douce. Quel long discours, mais c'était bien le premier qui avait gardé son intérêt jusqu'au bout. Il comprenait, il comprenait la solitude, ce grand vide à la place du cœur. D'avoir la personne qu'on aime le plus auprès de soi, de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre. Parce que ça ne marcherait pas. Parce que ça casserait tout, parce que c'était inconcevable. Alors on n'essaye pas.

Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Pourquoi avoir encore des regrets ? Pour voir encore ce que l'on désire à travers un mur de verre et pleurer comme un idiot parce qu'on ne peut pas la toucher ?

Quelque chose céda en lui, presque avec gratitude. Comme si un poing lui avait enserré le cœur toutes ces années et venaient enfin de lâcher prise. Il hocha la tête. Continue. _S'il te plait, continue._

-« Je pense que c'est une bonne décision pour une fois. Elle m'a été d'un tel soutient depuis que je me suis réveillé. »

Michael sursauta, comme si il venait de se réveiller brusquement d'un rêve.

-« _Elle_ ? » souffla-t-il.

Raphael eut l'air embarrassé.

-« Oui, Barbiel. Qui d'autre ? J'ai failli la perdre et c'est vraiment là que j'ai compris…»

Ces derniers mots lui firent l'effet d'une gifle. Il le regarda un moment, interdit puis un rire commença à secouer ses épaules, il n'avait plus l'air de pouvoir se retenir. Il n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis des années. Un peu inquiet, Raphael porta sa main à ses joues sur lesquelles roulaient maintenant des larmes d'hilarité, mais Michael sursauta, son rire coupé net et il se laissa glisser de la table, s'éloignant de quelques pas.

-« Michael… Je dois en déduire que tu désapprouves mon choix… ? » fit Raphael, prudemment.

Michael lui tourna le dos, essuyant négligemment les larmes de rire qui lui trempaient les joues.

-« Non, mais je crois que j'ai été assez poli comme ça. Tu sais, moi, tes histoires de cœur… »

-« C'est toi qui a voulu savoir. »

-« J'aurais pas dû. Je vais pas abuser de ton vin plus longtemps, j'ai une armée à mettre au pas. »

En disant ça il avait fourré ses mains dans ses poches et s'était dirigé vers la porte mais il s'arrêta dans l'encadrure et jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-« Mais si, en fait j'approuve ton choix. Elle est bien. Jolie, intelligente, douce. Tout ce qu'il te faut. Ce que t'as dit, je peux le comprendre, aussi. » Son regard devint si las qu'il eut pour une fois l'air d'être un ange de plus de mille ans. « Tu as saisi ta chance. Y'a des gens qui comprennent qu'ils voulaient une chose que lorsqu'elle leur file entre les doigts. Sois pas ce genre d'imbécile.»

* * *

-« Mais quel sale caractère. »

Devant la jeune femme, le miroir d'eau refléta les derniers instants de la délicate libellule qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à créer. Elle voletait calmement près d'une fontaine lorsque le rouquin sortit en trombe de chez le Grand Vertu, ses mains crispées sur ses manches qui commençaient à noircir sous la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient. Puis la malheureuse libellule partait en fumée pour s'être trouvée trop proche d'un ange de feu un peu trop emporté par ses émotions.

Elle soupira. Au moins elle en avait vu assez via les yeux de l'insecte, très intéressant. Ainsi ces deux-là seraient moins difficiles à séparer qu'elle l'avait cru.

Quelqu'un la frôla par-derrière, elle se retourna doucement pour croiser le regard d'ambre qui scrutait l'image figée du miroir.

-« Il me ressemble, Gabriel. » fit le garçon.

Elle sourit.

-« Oui, mais il est nettement plus vilain. Et il a un terrible caractère. »

Elle lui attrapa doucement le menton pour mieux le regarder.

-« Et Uriel t'a autorisé à te faire tatouer cet horrible dragon sur ta joue ? »

Le garçon acquiesça. Il allait répondre lorsqu'une voix plus grave lui coupa la parole.

-« Oui, je lui ai tatoué moi-même. »

Elle ne l'entendait jamais arriver. Uriel se pencha à son tour sur le garçonnet pour inspecter le tatouage.

-« C'est Michael. Il a toujours été si fier de son tatouage… » disait-il plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres.

-« …Ma foi, si ça peut te faire plaisir. » sourit Gabriel, bras croisés sur sa poitrine comme une mère qui cède à un caprice de son enfant.

Elle fit un pas et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour replacer une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

-« Et ça te fait plaisir n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête, le regard vague, perdu elle ne savait où dans ses pensées.

-« Bien. » Elle attrapa son bras. « Alors ne restons pas ici, chers ami. Nos invités nous attendent. Et j'ai encore tant de choses à faire… »

* * *

_Voilà, voila, chapitre deux fini. Ouf. Urgh 6000 mots, désolée, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. J'espère que personne n'est mort de vieillesse en lisant ça. ._. Mais j'avais_

_tellement d'infos à caser pour que l'histoire démarre réellement... J'aurais peut-être dû faire deux chapitres?  
_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout en tout cas!_


End file.
